


[Podfic] Scarves (not hats)

by nickelmountain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2012, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a scarf is just a scarf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scarves (not hats)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scarves (not hats)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Books%20and%20Lit/HPScarvesnothatscover3_zps631c0159.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:06:44  
 **Music:** "Welcome Home," by Radical Face

**Download:[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/2b6ptif43u7maaom4n7p) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/qu7jtffrz1gc8xrw32xc)**  
 _Streaming available through mp3 link_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/)**lattice_frames** for #ITPE 2012!


End file.
